I wash your back, you wash mine
by AnimeLoveLover123
Summary: ...


Ike strolled over towards the showers with his towel wrapped snugly around his waist, the sound of running water already filled the changing room.

Ike simply had to glance at the already occupied stall and see the robe on the hook to realize who it was. The only person to wear a full length robe while in the change room was his boyfriend Marth.

Marth had always been uncomfortable with changing in front of others. The thought of people having the opportunity to see _that_ part of him, even if he knew they didn't like him like that, made him shy. The only person he was willing to change with was his lover Ike, but that was a lot harder on Ike then he realized.

You see, the two swordsmen haven't reached thatpoint in there relationship yet, but ohhh did Ike want to get there.

He has made several attempts but Marth would shy away from his sexual advances. Ike always backed off when asked, he never forced these things, but it was so aggravating to see that beautiful body but never get to feel it.

Marth barely heard Ike's footsteps over the shower.

"Ike, is that you?" He called. He was almost certain it was who he thought because Marth had waited for everyone to leave before taking his shower and the only other brawl that had occurred after his consisted of Peach, R.O.B, Donkey Kong and Ike.

Ike smiled to himself, he always loved how the royal said his name.

"Ya, It's me." he replied.

"Perfect timing..." Marth chimed cheerfully as he finished rinsing the soap from his chest.

Marth pushed the shower curtain open just enough to poke his head through but used the bottom half of it to cover the rest of him.

"Can you please do me a favor?" He asked with a bright smile.

Ike took a sharp breath in and tried to restrain himself from turning away to hide his blush.

The way his hair drooped from being wet and the way the water drops slid down his face was just so... sexy.

Ike nonchalantly placed his hands over his lap in attempts to hide the bulge forming there.

"Ya, sure, what do you need?" Ike asked trying to sound calm.

"Can you wash my back?"

Ike's heart both sped up and stopped at the same time.

"In a shower, naked, with Marth!" Ike thought to himself, working to push down his excitement in his mind and his lower region.

"Are you sure? You do know that means I'll be in the shower with you." Ike pointed out, not wanting Marth to end up getting too embarrassed and asking him to leave.

"That's okay, you where going to have a shower anyway right? Come on, you wash my back I'll wash yours." Marth said with a welcoming grin.

Despite the awkwardness Ike agreed, this may be the only chance he has to to touch that sweet body of Marth's and he wasn't going to give that up.

Marth uttered a quick thank you before disappearing behind the curtain once more.

Ike took several deep breaths before approaching. He stood there, staring at the light blue sheet of plastic for what seemed like hours but was probably only about thirty seconds, attempting to calm himself before removing his towel, slinging it over the bar holding up the curtain and entering the stall.

As he stepped in, he was greeted with a backside shot of Marth's perfectly toned body, water poured down on him making his body glisten.

He couldn't tear his gaze away.

Ike's eye's scanned over the princes form several times before Marth realized he had entered.

Marth turned agonizingly slowly to reveal his front side, his blush making it obvious that he was still a little shy to have his boyfriend watching him with such hungry eyes.

He stood silent and allowed Ike to take in the new sight.

Ike didn't bother hiding the massive boner he was receiving, and even if he did try to cover himself it would be blatantly obvious why he was doing so.

This was so new to him. Sure the two of them have changed together but the only thing Ike ever saw was the princes backside, which was a sight for sore eyes in itself, but this was his first viewing of the front, and let me tell ya, he was lovin it.

The lovers were frozen in and awkward silence before Marth asked sheepishly.

"Do you wanna go first?"

It took a few seconds for Ike to respond for he was still engulfed in the sight of the very sexy Marth.

"Alright." He said after finally tearing his eyes away from the princes body and focusing on his face. Marth was watching him with those stunning blue eyes.

With a shy smile, Marth turned his back to Ike as Ike retrieved some liquid soap from the small dispenser perched on the wall. The older teen rubbed his hands together as he again tried to calm himself.

This was going to be the first time Ike will get to run his hands along that perfect skin and he wasn't going to mess it up by being overly excited.

Once Ike had evenly spread the soap on his hands, he took a deep breath in then gently rested his hands on his boyfriends shoulders.

Marth gasped and tensed at the sudden coldness of the soap.

"I'm sorry." Ike quickly apologized.

"It's alright." Marth assured him as he let his shoulders relax once again.

Ike took a moment to let the soap heat up to body temperature and to collect his thoughts before slowly sliding his hands down Marth's smooth back, all the way down to just above the princes tail bone. Then he slowly dragged his hands back up but then twisted his wrists so his fingers rested just under the others armpits.

Ike became so engrossed in running his hands up, down and around the princes back it was like everything else in his brain was shut off and all he could do was watch his own hands move.

Marth hands shook and he clutched them to his chest as the sensation of Ike's hands on him sent tingles up his spine. He let out a soft moan which Ike heard like a gunshot.

Ike's mind clicked in on the fact that Marth was enjoying this gentle contact and realized that this was his opportunity to take their relationship to the next level.

Ike slowly slid his hands down and rested them Marth's hips.

Marth waited patiently, expecting Ike's hands to resume rubbing his back but was surprised when Ike quickly wrapped his arms around his waist, puling the two swordsmen together.

Marth yelped at the sudden embrace then his face became a dark red and he turned away when he felt Ike's erection pushing up against his rear.

"Ike! W-what are you doing!"Marth stammered as he attempted a half hearted escape.

"May I... touch, you?" Ike asked, sincerity in his voice.

Marth turned to him the best he could in the strong mercenary's grip and asked panicked. "What?" Though he already knew what his lover meant. Ike wanted to touch his... privets.

"I know it's kinda scary but I need it, I need you. You can't imagine how badly I crave your body." He whispered seductively, "Trust me."

Marth moaned unwillingly at the gentle breaths that tickled his neck but then turned away in embarrassment from what his boyfriend previously said.

"Does he really want me that much?" Marth thought to himself.

Ike pouted slightly at the lack of trust then lifted his right hand and pushed on Marth's cheek with just enough force to make Marth turn to him, then he swiftly captured the sweet princes lips in a kiss. A calming and reassuring kiss that Marth couldn't help but melt into.

After a few moments Ike released the royals lips and stared into his lovers eye's with a passion that would never end.

Marth looked back at Ike with eyes that held slight fear but not a single trace of doubt.

"Okay", he whispered softly, fully giving in to his lover.

Ike grinned wildly as he gave the prince another kiss then then placed his hands on the front of Marth's thighs.

Marth quickly spoke up before Ike could move any further.

"Be gentle, please, you know I'm a... beginner at this sort of thing."

Ike sighed to himself, the way Marth said "be gentle" was so, erotic.

Ike ever so slowly, inched closer and closer until his hand finally wrapped around Marth's already hard penis.

Marth gasped at the first caress. It felt so strange having someone touch him in such a place. Strange, but kinda... nice.

Ikes heart was pounding so hard it almost hurt, he couldn't believe he was finally touching the prince the way he'd dreamed of so many times, and the way Marth reacted was so, exciting.

After Marth had become a little less tence, Ike slowly stroked which caused both of them to moan deeply.

Ike continued this action with a steady pace, listening as Marth began to take in shorter and shorter breaths until he was almost panting.

After a few minutes of stroking , Marth began to push his hips forward into Ike's hand, begging for more. Ike granted his princes silent request. He tightened his grip and began to pick up pace. Both men had their eyes shut, a thin layer of sweat covering there bodies.

As the pressure and heat rose, Marth began to fell a strong felling in his stomach, or just below it.

"Ike, wait, somethings wrong. I feel, strange." Marth said in between pants as he tried to pull away from Ike's hand only to end up pushing into his erection.

It took a minute for Ike to figure out what Marth was felling but when he did, he became very excited.

"Does it kinda feel like your going to, _explode_?" He whispered into the princes ear without slowing his motion.

That was a odd way to put it but. "Yes." Marth breathed as he reached behind him and grabbed Ike's shoulder, puling him closer so the mercenaries chest and his back where closer together. He kept his hand on Ike in need of something to hold him up.

"That's wonderful. Let it out, let it all out Marth." Ike purred seductively as he moved faster, hoping to bring Marth to his climax sooner.

Marth wasn't quite sure what was going to happen, he was certain that if his mind was working properly he would be able to figure it out himself but with Ike doing this to him, everything about Marth turned to mush.

Despite his words, Ike could tell Marth was holding back his inevitable orgasm. Whether it was out of fear or uncertainty, Ike knew he had to take Marth over the edge, so Ike was going to test something. He wasn't sure if it would feel the same since he never got the opportunity to try it on another man before, but he knows there is a very sensitive vein on the under side of the penis.

With his next stroke, he pressed his index finger along said vein.

A shock wave of pleasure hit Marth, his back arched as he screamed Ike's name. For a split second, everything was a blur, all he knew was pure bliss.

At the feeling of his lovers worm sperm spilling out onto his hand, Ike also went over the edge.

For a while the two of them just stood there, in the same position, limbs shaking, breaths heavy, before Marth went completely limp.

Ike caught him but from lack of strength, he stumbled, falling back onto the bench that was in the stall with Marth on his lap. Ike's arms wrapped around Marth's waist and clung onto the prince as if his life depended on it.

They sat there, trying to regain there breath as the worm shower continued to sprinkle down on them.

That was one of the good things about the mansion and stadium, you could have a 5 hour shower and you'd still get hot water.

Eventually Ike spoke in a soft, consoling tone. "How are you? Are you okay?"

Marth turned to him with the sweetest of smiles, touched that after all that, the first thing on Ike's mind was his well being.

"I feel amazing, you?"

"Same."

Ike gave Marth a long passionate kiss before asking. "You wanna go back to the mansion now?"

Marth suddenly became very embarrassed as a light blush arose on his cheeks but had a a devious smile. He didn't move his head but he did avert his gaze.

"It's my turn to wash you."

* * *

FINALLY! I'm finally done typing! It didn't take that long but damn did it feel long!

So hear we are, my first almost lemon. Sorry if it sounds stupid. :( In real life I haven't even kissed a guy let alone gone to bed with anyone, so I have no personal experience but I have read A LOT of yaoi lemon so ya.

I kinda wanna finish this. Like make a full lemon having them continue what they started. What do you think? Should I continue?

Hope you liked the story. ^^ Thanks for reading.


End file.
